Walking The Walk Of Shame
is the seventh episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Twist The final eleven arrive at the main island where the host is standing. Jeff announces that all players have merged. Keoama screams, as excited as she is because she made the merge and her enemy Hugo got sent home. The merged tribe consists of Blue, Christopher, Keoama, Louis, Neyo, Rebecca, Savannah, Siloy, Trevor, Ulrich and Zabella. Jeff then explains the new twist. The Waitomo Caves now serves as a spot for the winner of the immunity challenge. The person who wins the challenge get send automatically to the caves where he or she stays until the next person arrives. Those two will battle while the winner of the duel stays at the caves and the loser returns to tribal council with the others. Pukeuri Everyone arrives at their new camp and quickly get to meet each other. Keoama starts by shouting at Trevor that he's an jerk and he needs to go home as soon as possible. Trevor fakes a smile while he gets irritated by Keoama on a high level. Neyo, Zabella, Christopher and Ulrich all get together. Neyo states that he would love to continue working together as a group. Zabella quickly agrees and loves the plan. Ulrich nods but makes an confessional, saying that he doesn't want to be surrounded by Neyo and Zabella. Christopher, though, has no idea about what he wants to do. Siloy takes Savannah aside in the woods and says that he's so happy to see her again. Savannah acts like she is too but in fact she couldn't care less. Savannah then meets up with Trevor and she states that she has heard a lot about him. Trevor says he did likewise. The two masterminds decide to put their heads together and work together. Blue adds himself to the conversation and Savannah immediately notices how he follows Trevor. Challenge The challenge gets played and is won by Blue. He is so stoked to have won immunity and goes to Waitomo Caves. Because there's no one yet, he has nothing to do. He's safe and gets to stay at a different island. Pukeuri Back at the island, Ulrich takes Christopher aside and talks about splitting up the Neyo and Zabella duo. Christopher agrees, admitting that he never clicked with neither Neyo or Zabella. Ulrich nods. Trevor tells his plan to keep Keoama and to vote off Neyo because he's dangerous. Savannah doesn't like that idea because she's good with Neyo and Siloy. She pushes away that fact and aims for voting off Rebecca. Trevor falls for Savannah's dominance. Savannah heads to Siloy and informs him. Neyo and Zabella sit together. Keoama joins the two and throws Trevor under the bus once again. Zabella states that she feels Trevor is dangerous. She heads to Ulrich and Christopher and suggests to vote out Trevor. The two guys look at each other. Tribal Council Everyone arrives at tribe. Rebecca and Siloy dip their torches into the fire because it's their first time at tribal council. Jeff asks Rebecca how it feels to be not immune for the first time. She states it feels weird but kinda exciting. Jeff then asks Zabella how she feels about the twist. She says it gives strong people a fair shot at getting far. Everyone nods their head as she says that. Finally, Jeff asks if Trevor feels in danger. Trevor hysterically laughs and asks if Jeff's making a joke, causing Neyo and Zabella to cross a look. Everyone votes. Jeff then reveals all votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . Rebecca . . . . . . . . . . Rebecca . . . . . . . . . . Neyo . . . . . . . . . . Neyo 2 votes Neyo, 2 votes Rebecca . . . . . . . . . . Rebecca 3 votes Rebecca, 2 votes Neyo . . . . . . . . . . Trevor (Trevor his laugh disappears) . . . . . . . . . . Trevor . . . . . . . . . . Trevor 3 votes Trevor, 3 votes Rebecca, 2 votes Neyo... . . . . . . . . . . Neyo 3 votes Neyo, 3 votes Trevor, 3 votes Rebecca... and only one vote left... . . . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the first member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . Neyo (4-3-3) Neyo grabs his hat and throws it in the fire. He makes a peace sign and then leaves tribal council, having Zabella looking disappointed. Keoama rolls her eyes and glares at Trevor, who looks nothing but relieved. Votes Ulrich voted Neyo: "I just don't think we're every gonna click. You are too 'gangsterish' to me. Give me normal people to play with and I'm fine." Christopher voted Neyo: "This is nothing personal, I'm just wary of the you & Zabella final two deal." Rebecca voted Neyo: "Just based on first impressions, sorry..." Louis voted Neyo: "You and Zabella are getting too strong." Savannah voted Rebecca: "Just a easy first vote. You know, I need my pawns everywhere. I got Siloy, Trevor, Neyo and even Blue on all different locations. If you leave, then that would benefit my game. Goodbye." Trevor voted Rebecca: "You're not worthy, I bet you get a very bad edit because you ... just ... exist." Siloy voted Rebecca: "Sorry gurl, I actually enjoyed you. Parts of you, kinda. But anyways - see ya!" Keoama voted Trevor: "ARGHHH! Your face annoys me SO MUCH!" Zabella voted Trevor: "This is the best for my game. Hopefully Neyo stays." Neyo voted Trevor: "It's hopefully you and if it's me, I'll be walking the walk of shame in style." Final Words "Shocked? Nah. Disappointed? Yeah dude. I'm very bummed to be the first one out at the merge, especially because I thought I had a pretty dope group to stick around with. Blindside - I guess." - Neyo, 11th Place